1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved pager holder system and, more particularly, pertains to conveniently supporting a pager from a region suspended from a wearer's belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting pagers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of holders of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,461 to Stover discloses an Implement Holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,419 to Vanish discloses a Hammer Holster.
European Pat. Application No. 139,928 to Kochler discloses a Holder.
U.S. patent application No. 298,759 to NEC Corporation discloses a Housing and Holder Assembly for a Portable Communication Apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,282 to Chen discloses a Beeper Holder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,679 to Hillinger discloses a Tool Holder.
In this respect, the pager holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently supporting a pager from a region suspended from a wearer's belt.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pager holder system which can be used for conveniently supporting a pager from a region suspended from a wearer's belt. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.